


NERVE

by futurephan



Category: Nerve - Fandom, Phan, dan and phil, liza koshy - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Reader-Interactive, y'all decide what happens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2018-12-13 15:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11762481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futurephan/pseuds/futurephan
Summary: ❝-are you a watcher, or a player❞[based off of the 2012 book + 2016 movie]





	1. ✘ watchers ✘

❝ are you a watcher or a player? ❞

x

[watcher] or [player]

x

[watcher] or [player]

x

❝ you are now a watcher ❞

x

 

 

how to play

1\. comment a dare on THIS CHAPTER

2\. this comment must include;

the person or persons who have to complete the dare, the dare,

a time limit and a reward amount.

example

pj and phil; steal a car. 1 hour $700.

 

3\. be as creative as you want.

 

warning

your dares could influence relationships, thoughts and the character's lives. 

 

 

 

❝ welcome to nerve ❞


	2. ✘ players ✘

**❝ are you a watcher or a player? ❞**

**x**

**[watcher] or [player]**

**x**

**[watcher] or [player]**

**x**

**❝ you are now a player❞**

**x**

 

**@/ amazingphil - Phil Lester**

** fears + phobias; **

**achluophobia, agrizoophobia, sciophobia, lepidopterophobia.**

**(the dark, wild animals, shadows, butterflies)**

**x**

 

**@/ danisnotonfire - Daniel Howell**

** fears + phobias; **

**mottephobia, hylophobia, dishabiliophobia, isopterophobia, philophobia.**

**(moths, forests, undressing infront of someone, termites, being/falling in love)**

**x**

**@/ lizakoshy  + @/ daviddobrik - Liza Koshy + David Dobrik**

** fears + phobias; **

**Liza ; ailurophobia, pnigophobia, helminthophobia**

**(hairless cats, being choked/smothered [to death], being infested with worms)**

**David ; hypengyophobia, scotomaphobia**

**(responsibility, blindness)**

**x**

**@/ kickthepj - PJ Liguori**

** fears + phobias; **

**oynophobia, emetophobia, bathophobia.**

**(pain, vomiting, depths)**

**x**

**@/ crabstickz - Chris Kendall**

** fears + phobias; **

**pocrescophobia, nosocomephobia, hoplophobia, athazagoraphobia.**

**(gaining weight, hospitals, firearms, being forgotten)**

 

 

**@/ doddleodle - Dodie Clark**

** fears + phobias;  **

**thanatophobia, acrophobia, placophobia**

**(death, heights, tombstones)**

**@ / anthonypadilla - Anthony Padilla  
**

** fears + phobias; **

**paruresis, monophobia, metathesiophobia  
**

**(public bathrooms, being alone, changes)**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more players will be added as story develops ( + if you would like us to add a character please tell us! but only youtubers! )


	3. ✘ shoplift ✘

**"phil!"** pj gasps, trying to catch up with his friend. 

phil turns around instantly at the sound of his name and whispers a small  **"yeah?"** in response.

 **"what the fuck is this about?"** questions pj as he holds up his phone.

phil squints as he struggles to read off of the small device. the golden afternoon sun radiates brightly, therefore causing phil to have some trouble looking at the glary phone screen.

he finally sees what pj was talking about. he was looking at the nerve leader board, and there at rank #23 the one and only phil lester.

 **"i told you just i would join! we don't need the both of us!"** pj exclaims shoving his phone into the back pocket of his tight black jeans.

 **"i know peej, it's just that... it's my problem, not yours, you shouldn't have joined in the first place."** phil feels guilty for allowing his friend to join the dangerous game, he regrets ever telling pj what was going on in his family.

 **"look phil, i have known you since you were six years old. your problem is my problem, and your family is like my family."** pj pulls phil in for a hug, a hug that phil was hesitant to allow.  **"your mum was the nicest person ever to me, whenever things got rough at my place, she would always allow me over."**

 **"i know,"** phil mumbles into pj's neck  **"it's just you shouldn't have to worry about paying her hospital fees alone, hell you shouldn't be paying them at all."** phil stands back, now only holding hands with pj, who's face had red marks all over form resting on phil's shoulder.  **"but you are, and i am so bloody thankful that i have a friend like you."**

 **"no problem philly."** pj smiles, his eyes shone a green beautiful green in the reflecting light. 

the kind of green that pushed its way through the piles of gritty snow to remind you that spring was coming. the kind of green that budded on the prisoners of winter, bringing life back to their branches. that churning, passionate green that the ocean turns during a storm. that colour of the forest after it rains. the colour of the tadpoles making ripples in the pond. that green colour that brings hope and life no matter what has happened. 

and looking into those eyes, phil found hope.

**_buzz buzz_ **

phil's phone vibrates in his pocket, he looks at pj momentarily before letting go of his soft palms and pulling his device out of his pocket.

he clicks it to life and reads the notification.

he then looks up at pj who then proceeds to walk around to phil's side. pj looks over phil's shoulder.

it was nerve.

phil had another dare.

**"you have to shoplift?"** pj looks up at phil questioningly.

**"i guess so."**

**"but like, you could be fined over $700, and you're only getting $100!"**

**"and something over $20."**

**"that makes it even worse!"**

**"only if i get caught."** phil notions, tapping the side of his head to recreate the overused meme.

**"i can't believe you are going to do this."**

**x**

phil and pj jump out of the uber after paying. they quickly cross the street and enter the shop.

forbidden planet.

 **"okay, just find something a little over $20 and lets get out of here."** pj whispers.

 **"i have a little over nine minutes so lets hurry."** phil replies as he starts to record on his phone. 

 **"hello everybody, and by everybody i mean the two-hundred plus people watching me right now,"** phil awkwardly introduces himself, he still hadn't gotten the hang of the whole 'recording himself live' thing yet. 

 **"so, right now i am at forbidden planet, a great shop by the way and i swear i'm not sponsored."** phil giggles as he searches the shelves.  **"hmm, what do we have here,"** phil pauses as he poses, an ugly furry snapback placed upon his head,  **"who's idea was it to make this? cause they should be fired."** phil jokes. although it was not a joke at all, the thing was hideous.

 **"hey phil! i think i found something!"** pj yells from across the shop, quickly scurrying over to his friend. but before he could reach phil, a hooded figure crosses his path, bumping into him.  **"watch where you're going..."** pj mutters.

the person slowly turns towards pj, allowing him to get a glimpse of their face. 

it was a man, well it looked like a mad, pj didn't know what was going on inside this person's head and therefore did not know their preferred pronouns. but pj was guessing it was another ordinary cis male.

his face was blotchy, pale and purple, his lip was cut in multiple places and he had huge bags under his eyes, which pj had to admit were beautiful for a man who looked like he was just run over by a car. small freckles shone through the bruises, littering his cheeks.

 **"sorry..."**  the taller mumbled before turning away and walking off.

pj stands in confusion for a moment before phil knocks him out of his trance.

**"peej? what is it?"**

**"oh, um"** pj tries to recollect himself and quickly remembers what he was doing, he holds up a pink jumper  **"everyone loves d.va."** he laughs.

phil goes speechless and forgets to hold the camera properly, the now 300+ viewers only being able to see his hanging jaw.

**_37293 - what is it?_ **

**_8649 - is it the d.va body suit?_ **

**_39232 - i sure hope so ;)_ **

phil finally reacts  **"are you kidding me?"**

 **"nope."** pj chuckles, popping the p.

**"how much is it."**

**"ninety dollars."**

**"that's way over what we need."**

**"but it's a neat jumper."** smirks pj.

phil looks down at his phone, he only has three minutes left, he has to decide quickly.

 **"ugh, fine."** phil gives in.

 **"yes!"** pj gives a little victory dance and then goes silent,  **"phil?"**

**"yes peej."**

**"how exactly are we going to steal it."**

the sudden realisation that they would have to sneak it out hit phil like a hard brick.

 **"umm,"** phil ponders  **"ah! okay i have a plan. i'll put it on under my jumper and then you will take my wallet and run out, i'll then call after you and chase you out."**

**"so we steal by pretending to steal?"**

**"yep! wait... no?"** phil confuses himself with his own logic, which is a pretty common thing.

 **"well it's the only choice we have, we do only have,"** pj slides his face onscreen so he can see the timer  **"a minute and a half lets go!"**

phil quickly unzips his jumper and takes it off.

**_3720 - yess philly take it off_ **

pj hands him the d.va jumper which he slides over his green day shirt. he then places his other jumper over top. he hands pj his wallet before checking on the time.

 **"gotta go fast!"** pj yells before sprinting off.

 **"hey! my wallet!"** phil cries, acting - and doing a very bad job of it.

he then proceeds to run after pj. filming the whole chase.

he exits the shop in a rush, drawing a few people's attention. he chases pj down shaftesbury avenue and across the road into mercer street where they stop.

both boys stand breathless outside the chinese church.

pj topples over in laughter causing people to look his way, phil helps him back onto his feet.

 **"okay i think we should go before the security guards start chasing us and we have to run even more"** phil giggles.

 

**_dare complete! 500+ viewers! $100 earned!_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know they are in london therefore talk in british pounds but im lazy and australian so its just easier to make everything aud.


	4. ✘ make out ✘

**"there it is!"** liza calls as she finds the couple's suitcase on the luggage carousel. 

instantly lunges forward to grab it off of the machine, but liza has a different idea.  she runs to the burgundy coloured case and... sits on it.

 **"what are you doing?"** david asks, walking alongside liza who was having the time of her life.

 **"it's like a big merry-go-round!"** she exclaims, filming her childish actions.

 **"yeah, and it's like, illegal."**   whispers david, trying to pull liza off.

but she doesn't budge, she may be small, but when she wants to do something, no one can stop her. 

and that's why they were here, in the london city airport. after the rumours of a mystery game called _'nerve'_ reached liza's ears, she was eager to join. and so was david of course.

they were in it for the thrill, the excitement. they wanted to experience adrenaline and freedom.

and that was what liza was doing now. she finally hops off the machine and grabs her luggage.

 **"first dare,"** she explains, showing him her phone where comments lined the bottom half, there was a viewer count in the top right corner and her profile information in the top left. 

and in the middle of the phone was david's face. a small  **"oh."** was the only thing he could manage to mutter, confused on how liza received a dare so fast.

 **"i got fifty bucks!"** liza jumps as she drags the suitcase and david out of the airport.

 **"i'm proud of you."** smiles david, kissing his girlfriend lightly on her cheek.

the two spend some time actually getting out of the airport, but they finally reach the streets of london. they hail a taxi, chucking their luggage in the boot before sitting in the back seats.

 **"where to?"** the cab driver asks.

 **"um, fifteen slingsby place."** david reads off his phone.

 **"SACO covent garden,"** the driver nods after typing the address into his gps,  **"it can be quite an expensive place, how long are you two planning to stay there?"**

 **"until we wi-"** liza starts.

 **"we aren't sure yet, we're here for family so... yeah."** david laughs awkwardly, hoping the driver would ignore what liza started to say.

**"oh i see."**

the drive from the airport to where they are staying takes around half an hour. so the couple decide to rest, liza rests her head on david's shoulder who stares out the window.

the crowded streets blur by, and the people walking along them blur together as they speed away.

**x**

they finally reach the apartment blocks, they hop out of the cab tired. liza pays the driver and david grabs the suitcase.

he wheels it through the entrance and to the reception, they collect their room keys and are given directions to their room. they thank the lady at the desk and walk back off.

they take the elevator from the ground floor to the first as the suitcase would be too heavy to carry up the stairs. they locate their room and unlock the door.

they were staying in apartment number five. it was a one bedroom superior apartment.

david opens the door for liza who walks in first. they stand in the entryway and are greeted with four doors. two in front of them, one on the left and one on the right. liza takes a guess and opens the door on the left.

she is greeted with a small kitchen area containing an oven and stove, a microwave, a sink and a mini fridge. she quickly turns back to david,  **"do not, and i mean, do** **not,** **take _anything_ from that mini fridge. i do not want to be paying $5 for a stick of cheese again."**

david holds up his hands in defence  **"okay okay. it was an accident."**

liza sighs, remembering the last time they went on a holiday and david ate almost everything from the fridge without realising it costed money.

david then opens the next door. it was a small lounge area that was connected to the kitchen. it was furnished with a small grey couch, a small clear glass dining table, a coffee table and a flat screen tv.

 **"not bad."** he whispers under his breath.

they then explore the next room, which happens to be the bedroom.

david goes to place the suitcase in the closet, but liza thinks differently.

 **"i call dibs on the left side!"** she shouts as she runs and leaps on the bed.

david groans. she always does this.  **"fine."**

**"yes!"**

**x**

after partially unpacking their shared suitcase, they decide to explore town, maybe get something to ear, or complete a few dares.

they leave the apartment block, david waves at the girl at the desk and as soon as he turns back around liza mouths  _"he's mine"_

 **"where do you want to go?"** she then asks innocently once they get outside. 

 **"well,"** david looks at his phone,  **"there is this place called ty seven dials, which is like a minute away from here we could go to?"**

 **"sure!"** liza exclaims as they start walking.

they exit slingsby place and enter monmouth street, where they walk in silence.

well, that is until david's phone buzzes in his pocket. he takes his phone out and looks at it.

 **"a dare?"** liza questions, standing on her toes to try and take a peek at what was displayed on his phone.

david looks at liza questioningly  **"are you okay with this?"**

liza looks confused,  **"why wouldn't i be? it's part of the game, plus you get $100!"**

david nods and hands his phone to liza, **"can you film?"**  he questions, and liza answers with a nod.  **"okay, lets go find someone."**

and so the five minutes begin.

david sprints down the street, liza chasing him close, filming him from behind. 

he stops for a moment as he comes to a seven way street. he takes a moment to look down each street. most of the streets are empty, but earlham street which was to his left was crowded with people, some of them cheering along to music that blasted loudly.

 **"three minutes babe!"** liza calls from behind the camera.

david takes one quick look around, he then spots a couple of guys walking down mercer street. they looked around his age so he figured he should just go for it.

he slows down his pace as he walks towards them, he was trying to figure out who to kiss. he then decided that he should go for the one closest to him. the man of his choice was tall and had dark hair, he was looking in the opposite direction of david so it would definitely take him by surprise.

the distance between them became shorter.

7 meters.

5 meters.

3 meters 

1 meter. 

30 centimetres.

3 centimetres.

their lips collided, the man on the receiving end was frozen from shock. i mean, who wouldn't be. 

david remembers that the dare specifically says  _'make out'_ and not just  _'kiss'._ so he does exactly what the dare says, he starts moving his lips against the stranger's.

 **"woo! get some babe!"** cheers liza, still filming.

the person standing next to the stranger his lips were currently attached to doubled over in laughter, giggling stuff like  **"you finally got yourself a man!"**

david keeps kissing until liza shouts a  **"time's up!"** and he sprints away. with liza of course, both of them laughing to the point of stitches.

 

**_dare complete! 417+ viewers! $100 earned!_ **


	5. ✘ pick pocket ✘

**"dan"** the lady at the counter calls. her hair was brown, like the hues of the woodland, bringing recollections of autumn. like the soil beneath your feet as you wander the earth. her eyes were also a hickory as rich as the earth's soil; stained with the colour of hot chocolate on a cold, winter night.

dan starts for the counter, but at the same time another male does. dan leans forward to grab his chai tea, but at the same time the same male does. 

they stare at each other in silence for what felt like minutes to dan. both trying to claim ownership over the hot beverage.

 **"howell"** the same lady adds, and dan chuckles to himself in victor.

 **"thanks, dodie."** he adds, she smiles back.

**"no problem, howell."**

**"how long until you get off your shift again, dodie?"** dan inquires.

 **"umm,"** dodie mumbles looking down at her wristwatch,  **"just another five minutes, i'll meet you outside."** she finishes with a smile and dan nods.

he plugs in his earphones and presses shuffle on his playlist, exiting the shop and sipping on his hot beverage.

he ends up waiting seven minutes before someone taps on his shoulder. he jolts, surprised, but turns around. dodie was standing there, her work uniform off so she was now in casual clothes and she also had a starbucks cup in hand.

 **"so now are you going to tell me why you look like you were run over by a truck?"** she inquires.

 **"my dad, again..."** dan mumbles, looking down at his feet.

**"dan, you have to stop letting him to do that."**

**"i, i know, i just."**

**"next time, call me."**

**"okay."**

dodie gives dan a quick friendly hug.

she looks up at him with a curios face,  **"fopp?"** dodie questions.

 **"fopp."** dan agrees. 

they walk for a while in silence, along the way dodie had also put an earphone in. they were now listening to one last time from the hamilton musical.

dodie speaks up,  **"maybe fopp can be our always."**

dan stops in his tracks, after just taking a huge sip of his chai tea. he looks at dodie.

he gulps.  **"bitch you nearly made me spit my tea."**

dodie giggles and they continue walking.

**x**

they arrive at the store, the person at the counter mumbles a quick hello and dan waves back.

the pair head for the CD section,  **"what are you getting this week?"** dodie asks, looking up at dan.

 **"you know i'm a slut for kanye."** he responds.

the two laugh and explore the updated collection of CDs for a while before paying for them.

dan pays for his first, tossing one kanye CD and one troye sivan one. the same man at the counter scans the items.

 **"you have good music taste."** he complements.

 **"oh, um, thanks?"** dan responds, even though it comes out as a question.

 **"seeya howell, clark."** he waves as the two exit the shop.

 **"how does he know our names?"** questions dodie.

**_buzz buzz_ **

they both take out their phones and dodie lets out a quick  **"oh."**

now she realised. it's because she was on nerve, and the man at the counter was as well. in fact, he was in first place.

    

dan looks at dodie,  **"but what do we perform?"**

 **"hamilton!"** she yells, pointing her finger up to recreate the album cover.

dan looks a bit stunned,  **"oh, okay sure i guess."**

dodie pulls out her phone, scrolling through the playlist, trying to find a song. she points one out to dan and he nods.

they place their bags down and set both phones against one, dodie takes her portable speaker out of her bag and plugs it into her phone, playing the instrumental version of the song.

**"one item each, right?"**

**"yep, i think."**

the music stars playing and they instantly attract a crowd.

 **"seventeen seventy-six,"** they both star  **"new york city."**

 **"pardon me, are you aaron burr, sir"** dan starts to sing hamilton's part and dodie sings burr's.

**"that depends, who's asking?"**

**"oh, sure, sir."** they both re-enact the musical, as they had watched it together so many times.

the crowd slowly grows, and before they know it a few people are clapping along and a few are even singing.

 **"yo yo yo yo yo, what time is it?"** dan starts to sing laurens' part  **"show time!"**

 **"like i said..."** dodie drags out. ducking into the crowd as their attention is on dan.

 **"show time, show time,"** dan watches dodie skip out into the crowd, so he tries his best to keep their attention.  **"yo, i'm john laurens in the place to be, two pints o' sam adams, but i'm workin' on three, uh."**

dodie searches between the people, trying to find a loose item that she would be able to take without anyone noticing.

she spots someone's purse on the ground, it was close to the owner's feet, but dodie manages. she quickly slips her hand in the purse and pulls out the first thing her hand lays on. she quickly pulls it out and puts it in her pocket without looking so she could get back in time for lafayette's part.

 **"oui oui, mon ami, je m'appelle lafayette,"** dodie skips back up, putting on her lafayette accent which was pretty accurate.

now it was dan's turn to quickly duck into the crowd.

now, this proved to be a lot harder than he thought because... he was a lot taller than everyone else in the crowd. 

so, he came up with another idea. he started to dance in the crowd along to the beat; trying to invite people to dance along with him.

he came a man, about ten centimetres shorter than him, but he looked like an easy target.

he reached into the pocket, trying not to get caught, and pulled out a banknote -a $50 one to be exact. he stuffed it into his jean pockets and crept to the front of the crowd. 

he jumps up in front of everyone quickly for his next part.

**"brrrah, brraaah i am hercules mulligan,"**

**x**

they finish the song and the crowd claps. dan and dodie take a bow before picking up their phones to check if they had one the money yet.

they give each other a quick high five before collecting their other items.

 **"that went rather well."** dodie commented, and dan hums in agreement.

**_dare complete! 823+ viewers! $300 earned!_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that it's a bit shorter than the other chapters. 
> 
> remember you can ask for as many dares as you like and make them as creative as you want!


	6. ✘ players ✘

**❝ searching... ❞**

**x**

**[watchers] or [players]**

**x**

**[watchers] or** **[players]**

**x**

**❝ fears have been lost due to technical issues ❞**

**x**

**❝ continue? ❞**

**x**

**[yes] [no]**

**x**

**[** **yes]** **[no]**

**x**

**❝ here are all know players ❞**

**x**

 

**@/ amazingphil - Phil Lester**

 

**@/ danisnotonfire - Daniel Howell**

 

**@/ lizakoshy  - Liza Koshy**

 

**@/ daviddobrik - David Dobrik**

 

**@/ kickthepj - PJ Liguori**

 

**@/ crabstickz - Chris Kendall**

 

**@/ doddleodle - Dodie Clark**

 

**@ / anthonypadilla - Anthony Padilla**

 

**@ / shane - Shane Dawson**

 

**@ / iiSuperwomanii - Lilly Singh**

 

**@ / samgolbach - Sam Golbach**

 

**@ / colbybrock - Colby Brock**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (gifs weren't working, sorry. i'll try later)
> 
> whenever 5 or more new characters are added, i'll make a chapter like this. 
> 
> also, apologies for not uploading, but would you guys rather one long chapter every 1-2 weeks or shorter chapters every 4-5 days?


	7. ✘ trespass ✘

 

 

**"god damn it!"** chris yells, bringing his hands down on the bench out of frustration. a few people stare at him, but they go back to browsing after he waves to them.

chris was angry. he had taken two hours off of nerve and someone had already over taken him.

_stupid howell and clark._  he thinks to himself.

he had just watched their most recent dare, which they happened to receive right after they walked out of the shop.

chris glances at the clock. his shift wouldn't be over for another hour, but his coworker should be arriving soon.

as if on cue, a man in a light pink shirt walks in, causing a bell to ring.

**"hey chris!"** anthony greets, offering a wide smile.

**"why are you so happy?"** he inquires

**"jeez, who lit the fuse on your tampon?"** anthony chuckles back, chris does not find this amusing.

chris takes his work badge off and the stupid hat that all people who worked there were forced to wear.  **"i'm leaving early."** he stomps to the back room, kicking anything that was on the floor in front of him under the tables.

anthony tries to protest, but chris doesn't bother to listen. 

chris pulls out his phone, entering nerve as he angrily walks down the street. 

**"okay, i'm done with all these easy-ass bullshit dares, give me some big ones."** he films himself walking down the street, a few people stare at him, maybe thinking that he's a vlogger. 

**_buzz buzz_ **

his phone rings in his hand, and a dare pops up on the screen.

       _ **chris:** **go into someone's back garden and sit there for eight minutes. if someone appears, pretend they are tresspassing on his property. REWARD: $150**_

**"easy."** he scoffs. 

he picks up his pace, jogging to a busy section of the street then hailing a taxi.

**"where to?"** the cab driver asks as chris throws himself into the passenger seat.

chris think about this for a second, **"just keep driving straight."**

the driver makes a face for a second, a little confused at the strange request, but he just shrugs and pushes his foot on the pedal.

**x**

**"that will be $42."**

**"shit,"** chris whispers to himself, he wonders if walking would have been worth it, **"here you go."** he shoves $45 into the driver's hand.

the cab driver starts to drive off.

**"hey! give me my fucking change**!" he yells. but the driver was already too far gone.

chris turns around angrily and is faced with a woman and two children.

his face contorts in disgust, the woman's face was covered in what looked like a cheap liquid foundation and her lips covered in a bright yellow lipstick.

**"someone call the fashion police, cause that should be a crime."** he chuckles to himself.

the woman makes and offended gasping sound, clutching one hand to her chest.

_slap._

**"okay i did not see that coming."**

**x**

chris had to walk for a bit, trying to find a house that looked like its owners weren't home, to make it a little easier for him, not because he was a wuss or anything.

he jumps a white picket fence, narrowly landing on the fake grass.

he pulls his phone out from his pocket, now videoing himself again.

**"okay, so... i'm here, and i will be for another eight minutes, sooo."** he puffs his cheeks and blows a strand of hair from out of his face.

after a few minutes passes, a ginger cat rubs up against his leg.

**"look what we have here,"** he leans down and picks the orange animal up, placing it on his lap, **"a little cat."**

the ginger creature meows, revealing its sharp teeth. a little bell jingles around his neck and chris realises it has a collar on.

**"cheeto,"** he reads out, **"what a weird name."**

he pets the cat a few moret times, _$150 just to sit with a cat, totally worth it._

**"who the fuck are you!"**

the screen door diagonally behind chris flings open and an angry man fills the doorway.

**"umm,"** the cat jumps off of chris's lap as he checks how long he has to stay here for.

_54 seconds, okay, i can do this._ He thinks to himself.

**"well, actually. i live here,"** he gestures to the grass around him, **"from here, to here. this square meter, it's mine."**

the male in the doorway, who's hair was almost the same colour as the cat's calls out behind him.

**"babe! get the bat!"**

chris wasn't sure what to expect, so far, everything hadn't gone his way today.

he glances at his phone again, _23 seconds._

he grins and decides to play stupid.

**"ohh** ," he hums, sounding intrigued **"y'all own a bat and a cat, it's getting spooky up in this town."**

a smaller male appears next to the other one.

in his hand, a large metal bat. 

_10 seconds._

the first male steps outside, clutching the bat in his hand.

**"get off my fucking lawn!"** he swings the bat, which barely misses chris's arm.

_1 second._

chris runs, he jumps up, skips over the fence and sprints like his life depended on it, which it did.

 

**_dare complete! 642+ viewers! $150 earned!_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hate making chris the 'bad guy' but it has to be someone.


End file.
